Why Boba Went Along on the Sail Barge
by Saponaria
Summary: Just what the title says...


This grew out of reading Lyn Me's bio on starwars.com and finding out she has a crush on Boba Fett. Being the kind that loves to torture poor Boba by sending lovey-dovey girls after him, how could I resist the practically open invitation for some action?  


* * *

Jabba the Hutt's eyes were drooping. He couldn't keep them open even to watch his favorite dancer writhe about before his bloated self. He needed a last nap before morning.  
"No Lambat O Tuchi!" he thundered, and Bib Fortuna quickly began to usher everybody - except for some bodyguards of course - out of the court. Jabba burped contentedly and imagined the demise of Han Solo, which would be carried out in the morning.  
  
Boba Fett was relieved that the giant slug was finally going back to sleep. He'd witnessed enough of the drooling crime lord for one day, and turned to go down a dreary little hall to where he could rest. He noted with slight amusement that the quarters he was going to be spending the night in was directly across from a room full of Twi-lek slave girls. Most likely they would giggle all night long. Luckily there were two doors and a whole hallway's width between him and them. One door wouldn't have been enough - there'd once been a pair of them in the room adjacent to his with only a thin wall between. So he knew.  
As he raised up a hand to flip the switch that would open the door, the giggling subsided, and when he glanced over to the girls, who were looking at him, they started their laughing again.  
Boba didn't worry about them - Twi-lek girls always acted like this. He flipped the switch and stepped inside.  
"Hi there!" a sweet voice purred.  
Boba was startled, and brought up his blaster to bear on the place where the sound came from and saw...  
"Lyn Me." he spoke her name. "What are you doing here?"  
The white-skinned Twi-lek sat up straighter on the bunk and smiled at him. The position she had taken there could have been described as decidedly... inviting "You actually remember my name!"  
Boba was tired of this. This almost always happened . Jabba had decided somewhere along the line to keep offering him the "services" of his female slaves, until Boba found one he liked. When that worm get any sense?! Ok, so one them WAS really cute... but this was going WAY too far!  
"If Jabba sent you, go away." he lowered his blaster and reached for the door controls.  
"Wait!..." Quick as lightning, Lyn Me had run over and had her hand between his fingers and the controls. Boba looked down at her, but didn't open the door yet.  
Lyn Me turned a pair of pleading eyes to the visor of his helmet. "What if Jabba didn't send me?"  
"Then you should still go." He dug his fingers underneath hers to get to the buttons for the door.  
"Please don't! I... I have something to tell you." she whispered.  
Uh-oh. The tone of her voice was heavy with meaning - the kind of meaning he had no use for.  
He quickly flipped the switch to reveal a couple of eavesdropping Twi-leks as his door, who immediately began to retreat to their side of the hall.  
Boba glared at them. "If I ever catch you doing that again you're dead!" he said, then took hold of Lyn Me's arm and maneuvered her outside, her gaze still frozen on his visor.  
"Please..." she whimpered.  
Boba shook his head at her and flicked the switch one last time, locking it. Not quickly enough.  
"I LOVE YOU!" Lyn Me blurted out to him before the door closed.  
Boba was quite taken aback by the words and fought the urge to open up the door yet again and strangle her. What in space was going through that crazy alien's mind?!  
He suppressed a sigh and moved to sid down on his bunk, then noticed a pure white lily of the like that grew in Jabba's food tank when it wasn't cleaned for a long time. It was meticulously cleaned, though, and he was sure that Lyn Me had left it on the sheet. He picked it up and threw it on the floor, then sat down, hoping to "relax" for a little whi-  
Boba looked up when he heard a faint sound, then leaned back and shook his head in amazement.   
"You are my only sunlight, within the prison of my soul... through all the ages you're my love, my one and only..."  
It didn't take much to know it was Lyn Me singing as loud as she could.  
"Boba Fett? You're not shutting me out... are you? Like... with a muting function or something?"  
_I wish..._ Boba thought, and crossed his arms.  
"I just want to say that you're... my hero. I know you're not used to hearing anything like this, but I want you to know you have a place deep inside my heart."  
Boba wished she would go away. He would go and strangle the amorous alien right now, but the last time he'd killed a really annoying slave of Jabba's, the Hutt hadn't been too pleased and Boba hadn't had any business from him for a looong time afterwards. Not to mention anyone slightly under Jabba's influence who had veered away from Fett, terrified.  
"... the droplets falling on my face when you are gone are more than rain. I wish I could be there with you..."  
Boba shut his eyes and shifted his focus from the sappy love song. _That's it..._ he thought._ I've gotta get out of here first thing in the morning..._ He smiled. _May as well watch Solo and Skywalker die while I'm at it..._  



End file.
